


Délibération

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, spoilers livre V
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les pensées d'Yvain avant le jugement de Gauvain. Spoilers livre V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Délibération

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version de la légende appartient à Alexandre Astier.

On allait « décider du sort de Gauvain » ? Genre, en conseil de guerre et tout le tintouin ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette tisane ? Lui, Yvain, il fallait absolument qu’il soit là. Au moins pour lui donner des conseils stratéliques. Sinon il risquait de se faire rembobiner. Non mais !

Et puis Gauvain, c’était son coéquipier, son compagnon, son frère d’armes – ils avaient pas voulu faire de pacte de sang parce que les blessures c’est trop nul, mais bon, le cœur y était… Du coup, l’idée de l’voir pendu comme un traître, c’était juste trop horrible, quoi.

En plus c’était le neveu du roi ! Le roi il était juste (enfin c’était son surnom, en tout cas – de son avis, ça claquait moins que ‘au Lion’ ou ‘au Pancréas’ mais après, tout le monde pouvait pas avoir des goûts au top de l’élite comme eux, hein). Alors il fallait bien qu’il la mérite, son épiclèse ! Sinon ça deviendrait n’importe quoi.

Alors Yvain avait insisté, insisté, insisté auprès de son père, et finalement, il avait été accepté. Il savait pas trop ce qui allait se dire, mais au moins, il serait là, déjà. Pour soutenir son camarade. Et lui donner son avis.


End file.
